objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object Shows in different languages
Battle for Dream Island Afrikaans: Stryd vir Droom Eiland Albanian: Beteja për Ëndrra Ishull Arabic: معركة جزيرة الحلم Aragonese: Luitar de porque Dream Island Armenian: Ճակատամարտ համար երազի կղզու Aromanian: BFDI Assamese: প্রচাৰাভিযান সম্পদ মধুকৰ প্ৰতিচ্ছবি নাম Azerbaijani: Vuruşma üçün Röya Ada Basque: Ametsa Irla Aldeko Borroka Belarusian: бітва за Остров Дрім Bengali: স্বপ্নের দ্বীপ জন্য যুদ্ধ Bosnian: Bitka za Snova Otok Breton: Abalamour ma Emgann Dream Island Bulgarian: Битката за Дрийм Айлънд Burmese: အိပ်မက်ကျွန်းများအတွက်စစ်တိုက်ခြင်းငှါ Catalan: Batalla de per Somiar Illa Cebuano: Gubat alang sa Dream Island Chinese:战梦之岛 Corsican: Battaglia di per Dream Island Croatian: Bitka za Otok Snova Czech: Bitva za Ostrov Snů Danish: Kamp for Dream Island Dutch: Strijd voor Droomeiland Esperanto: Batalo por Sonĝi Insulo Estonian: Võitlusejaoks Unistus Saarel Faroese: Bardagi fyri Dream Island Finnish: Kamppailu for Dream Island French: Bataille de pour Dream Island, Bataille de pour Île Rêver (Canadian French) Friulian: Foar Lotâ Dream Island Galician: Loitar de para Dream Island Georgian: ბრძოლა-თვის ოცნება კუნძული German: Kämpfen für Trauminsel Greek: Μάχη για Όνειρο Νησί Gujarati: સ્વપ્ન ટાપુ માટે યુદ્ધ Hebrew: קרב על אי החלומות Hindi: सपना द्वीप के लिए लड़ाई Hungarian: BFDI Icelandic: Bardaga fyrir Dreym Eyjan Igbo: Agha nke Kaanchaana Agwaetiti Indonesian: Pertempuran untuk Pulau Mimpi Interlingua: Luctar de por Dream Island Irish: Cath do Oileán Aisling Italian: Battaglia per Dream Island Japanese: ドリームアイランドの戦い Javanese: Perang kanggo Ngimpi Pulo Kannada: ಯುದ್ಧದಲ್ಲಿ ಫಾರ್ ಡ್ರೀಮ್ ದ್ವೀಪ Kazakh: Арманындағы Остров үшін шайқас Korean: 꿈의 섬 전투 Kurdish: Ceng ji Xewn Girav Lao: ສໍາລັບຮົບຝັນເກາະ Latin: Insulae Somnio pugnare Latvian: Kauja par Sapnis Sala Limburgish: Vlöchte for Dream Island Lithuanian: Kova dėl už Svajonė Sala Luxembourgish: Streiden well Dream Island Macedonian: Битка за Дрим Остров Malay: Pertempuran untuk Pulau Mimpi Maltese: Battalja fuq għall Gżira Ħolma Manx: Caggey da Dream Island Marathi: स्वप्न बेट साठी लढाई Mongolian: Мөрөөдлийн арлын төлөө тулаан Nepali: सपना द्वीप लागि लडाई Norwegian: Kampen for Drømmeøya Papiamento: Bataya pa Dream Island Pashto: شيطان خطا تر لاسه کولو لپاره بېله Persian: نبرد برای جزیره رویایی Polish: Bitwa o Wyspę Marzeń Portuguese: A Batalha da para Dream Island (Brazillian Portuguese), Luta de para Dream Island (European Portuguese) Punjabi: ਸੁਪਨੇ ਨੂੰ ਟਾਪੂ ਦੇ ਲਈ ਲੜਾਈ Romanian: Bătălie de pentru Visare Insulă Romansh: Lutgar perquoi che Dream Island Russian: Битва За Остров Мечты Saterland Frisian: Kampfje for Drööme Ailound Serbian: Bitka za Maštarija Ostrov Sinhala: සිහිනය දිවයින සඳහා සටන Slovak: Pre Bitka Sen Ostrove Slovenian: Bitka za Sanjati Otok Somali: Dagaal loogu Hamiga Jasiiradda Sorani Kurdish: جەنگ بۆ دوورگەى خەون Spanish: Batalla Por La Isla De Los Sueños (American Spanish), Lucha para Dream Island (European Spanish) Swahili: Vita kwa Ndoto Kisiwa Swedish: Slaget om Solskensön Swiss German: Schlacht für Tröim Inseln Tajik: Мубориза барои Ҷазира Орзуи Tamil: கனவு தீவு போர் Tatar: Sugyš šunlyktan Utraw Hyâllar Telgu: యుద్ధం కై డ్రీం ఐల్యాండ్ Thai: การต่อสู้เพื่อเกาะในฝัน Turkish: Rüya Adası için Savaş Turkmen: Göreşmek uçin Düýş Ada Ukranian: Битва за Дрім Айленд (Острів Мрій) Urdu: خواب جزیرہ کے لئے جنگ Uzbek: Kurash uchun Orzu Orol Vepsian: BFDI Vietnamese: Chiến đấu vì Hòn Đảo Trong Mơ Võro: Taplõma for Dream Island Welsh: Mrwydr gyfer Ynys Breuddwyd Western Frisian: Striid foar Dream Island Yoruba: Ogun fun Ala Erekusu Zulu: Empini ngoba Phupho Siqhingi Inanimate Insanity Afrikaans: Ontzield Malheid Albanian: Marrëzi Pajetë Arabic:الجنون جماد Armenian: Անմեղսունակությունը անկենդան Azerbaijani: Ölü Dəli Basque: Hildakoen Seiko Belarusian: Неадушаўлёны Шаленства Bengali:নিষ্প্রাণ জলাতঙ্ক Breton: Marv Birvilh Bosnian: Nežive Ludilo Bulgarian: Неживата Лудост Catalan: Bogeria Morts Cebuano: Buang Patay Chinese: 无生命的精神疾病 Chuvash: Вилӗм Тилĕрӳ Corsican: Abberazione Morte Crimean Turkish: Ölüm Tentek Croatian: Neživa Ludilo Czech: Neživý Šílenství Danish: Livløs Sindssyge Dutch: Inanimate Insanity Estonian: Elutu Vaimuhaigus Faroese: Frávik Deyði Finnish: Eloton Järjettömyys French: Folie inanimé (European French), Mort Folie (Canadian French) Friulian: Muart Dwylsin Galician: Morto Insania Georgian: უსულო სიგიჟის German: Unbelebten Wahnsinn Greek: Αψυχος Παραφροσύνη Gujarati: નિર્જીવ ગાંડપણ Hausa: Matattun Hauka Hebrew: טירוף דומם Hindi: निर्जीव पागलपन Hungarian: Élettelen őrület Icelandic: Dauð Geðveiki Igbo: Na-adịghị ndụ Ara Indonesian: Kegilaan Mati Interlingua: Folle Morte Italian: Insania Inanimata Japanese: 無生物狂気 Kannada: ನಿರ್ಜೀವ ಹುಚ್ಚುತನದ Kazakh: Жансыз Безумия Korean: 생명이없는 광기 Kurdish: Bêcan Dîn Latin: Inanimata Insania Latvian: Neprātīgo Garlaicīgs Limburgish: Onversjillig Verkiensje Lithuanian: Negyvoji Beprotybė Macedonian: Апатичен Лудило Malay: Mati Kegilaan Maltese: Inanimata Insanitá Maori: Haurangi Popohe Marathi: मंद वेडेपणा Nepali: निर्जीव पागलपन Norwegian: Livløse Sinnsykdom Papiamento: Mortal Loko Pashto: ليوني وژل شوي Persian: جنون بی جان Polish: Inanimate Insanity Portuguese: Insanidade Inanimado (Brazillian Portuguese), Morto Insanidade (European Portuguese) Punjabi: ਬੇਜਾਨ ਪਾਗਲਪਣ Romanian: Neînsuflețit Nebunie Romansh: Mort Ravgia Russian: Неодушевлённое Безумие Sardinian: Morti Maccu Serbian: Neživa Ludilo Sinhala: අප්රාණික උමතුවට Slovak: Neživý Šialenstvo Somali: Waali Walax Sorani Kurdish: شێتيى بێگيان Spanish: Locura Inanimada (American Spanish), Locuras Inanimadas (European Spanish) Swedish: Inanimate Insanity Tajik: Год тобеъанд Tamil: உயிரற்ற பைத்தியக்கார Turkish: Ölü Deli Turkmen: Üzňelik Gabarçyk Ukranian: Неживе Безумство Urdu: اچیتن پاگلپن Uzbek: Jonsiz Telba Western Frisian: Dwylsin Dea Yiddish: מעשוגאַס ינאַנאַמאַט Yoruba: Okú Irikuri Object Overload Afrikaans: Objek Oorlai Albanian: Objekt Mbingarkesë Arabic: الكائن الزائد Armenian: օբյեկտ ծանրաբեռնված Azerbaijani: Obyekt Yükləməyə Basque: Objektu Gainkargatu Belarusian: Аб'ект Перагрузкі Bengali: অবজেক্ট ওভারলোড Bulgarian: Обект Претоварване Chinese: 对象超载 Croatian: Objekt Preopterećenja Czech: Objekt Přetížení Danish: Objekt Overlast Dutch: Object Overload Estonian: Objekti Ülekoormus Faroese: Lutur Overløða Filipino: Overload Bagay Finnish: Esine Ylikuorma French: Objet de Surcharge (European French), Surchargé Objets (Canadian French) Galician: Obxecto de Sobrecarga Georgian: ობიექტის გადატვირთვისაგან German: Objekt Überladen Greek: Αντικείμενο Υπερφόρτωσης Gujarati: ઓબ્જેક્ટ ભારને Hausa: Abu Obalodi Hawaiian: Mea Nonanona Hebrew: עומס יתר של אובייקטים Hindi: ऑब्जेक्ट ओवरलोड Hungarian: Objektum Tehertöbblet Icelandic: Hlut Ofhlaða Igbo: Ihe Bufee Indonesian: Obyek Berlebihan Italian: Eccesso di Oggetti Japanese: オブジェクト過負荷 Javanese: Obyek Kakehan Kannada: ವಸ್ತು ಮಿತಿಮೀರಿದ Korean: 개체 과부하 Latvian: Objekts Pārslodze Lithuanian: Objektų Perkrova Macedonian: Објектно Преоптоварување Malayalam: ഓബ്ജക്റ്റ് അധികഅനുവദിക്കല് Maltese: Object Overload Maori: Ahanoa Whakawaha Marathi: ऑब्जेक्ट ओव्हरलोड Nepali: ओब्जेक्ट अधिभार Norwegian: Objekt Overlade Persian: بیش از حد شی Polish: Obiekt Przeciążenie Portuguese: Sobrecarga Objectos (Brazillian Portuguese), Objeto de Sobrecarga (European Portuguese) Romanian: Obiect Împovara Russian: Объект Перегрузки Serbian: Objekat Preopterećenje Slovenian: Objekt Preobremenitvi Spanish: Sobrecarga de Objetos Swedish: Invända Påtryck, Objekt Påtryck (Scania and Finland) Tajik: Изофабори Воситаҳои Объекти Tamil: சுமையில் கருவிகள் பொருள் Telgu: ఓవర్లోడ్ ఇన్స్ట్రుమెంట్స్ ఆబ్జెక్ట్ Thai: วัตถุเกินพิกัด Turkish: Nesne Aşırı Turkmen: Artdyrma Obýekt Ukranian: Об'єкт Перегрузки Urdu: اعتراض اوورلوڈ Uzbek: Narsa Ortiqcha Yiddish: אָווערלאָאַד אָבדזשעקט Yoruba: Ohun Apọju Brawl of the Objects Afrikaans: Geraas van die Objekte Arabic: شجار الكائنات Armenian: ծեծկռտուք է օբյեկտները Azerbaijani: Obyektlərin Dava Belarusian: Аб'екты бойка Bengali: বস্তুর তোলপাড় Bosnian: Svađa Objekata Bulgarian: Сбиване не Обекитите Chinese: 在对象的争吵 Croatian: Svađa od objekata Czech: Rvačka objektů Danish: Objekterne's Slåskamp Dutch: Ruzie de van Objecten Esperanto: Kverelo de la Objektoj Estonian: Objektide Lööming Faroese: Lutur av Orðadráttur Finnish: Rähinä on Objekteja French: Baggare des Objets Galician: Altercação dos Obxectos German: Schlägerei von die Objekte Greek: Φιλονικία των αντικειμένων Gujarati: આ પદાર્થો બોલાચાલી Hebrew: קטטה של האובייקטים Hindi: ऑब्जेक्ट्स का विवाद Hungarian: Pörlekedik az Objektumok Indonesian: Tawuran dari Objek Interlingua: Altercation de les Objectos Italian: Bagarre degli Oggetti Japanese: オブジェクトの乱闘 Kannada: ವಸ್ತುಗಳ ಗದ್ದಲ Kazakh: Объектілері төбелес Korean: 개체의 싸움 Latvian: Tracis Objektu Lithuanian: Muštynės Objektų Macedonian: Тепачка на Објекитите Maori: Whawhai o nga Taonga Marathi: वस्तूंची भांडण Nepali: वस्तुहरु को विवाद Norwegian: Krangle av den Objektene Papiamento: Ophetos Pleita Persian: نزاع و جدال از اشیاء Polish: Bijatyka Obiektów Portuguese: Briga dos Objectos (Brazillian Portuguese), Altercação dos Objetos (European Portuguese) Romanian: Încăierare de cei Obiectele Russian: Ссора Объектов Serbian: Tuča Objekata Slovenian: Vika od Objektov Spanish: La Batalla de Los Objetos Swahili: Rabsha ya vitu Swedish: Bråk av den Objekten Tajik: Муноқиша иншоотҳои Tamil: பொருட்களை சகாக்கள் Telgu: ఘర్షణ వస్తువులు Thai: ทะเลาะกันของวัตถุ Turkish: Nesnelerin Kavga Ukranian: Свара з Об'єктів Uzbek: Narsa Janjal Vietnamese: Cuộc Đọ Sức giữa các Đồ Vật Welsh: Gwrthrychau y Ffrwgwd Western Frisian: Rûzje de fan Ûnderwerpen Yiddish: בראָל פון די אָבדזשעקץ Challenge to Win Arabic: استفزاز للفوز Armenian: մրցակցել հաղթելու Azerbaijani: Qazanmaq-ə a doğru Müsabiqə Basque: Irabazteko Lehiaketa Belarusian: Конкуренцій да Выйграць Bengali: গোপন পুরস্কার Bosnian: Takmičenje ka Osvojiš Bulgarian: Челиндж до Уин Catalan: Repte a Guanyare Chinese: 挑战赢 Croatian: Natjecanja do Pobjeda Czech: Konkurence do Výhra Danish: Udfordringen om at Vinde Dutch: Challenge to Win Esperanto: Konkurenci por Gajni Estonian: Väljakutse et Võita Filipino: Hamunin sa Manalo ng Finnish: Voittajaksi French: Défi à Gagner Galician: Reto a Gañar Georgian: კონკურენცია უნდა გაიმარჯვებს German: Herausforderung zu Sieg Greek: Πρόκληση να Νίκη Gujarati: જીતવા માટે પડકાર Hausa: Kalubalanci lashe Hebrew: אתגר כדי לנצח Hindi: चैलेंज तू विन Hungarian: Kìhìvás Nyerni Icelandic: Áskorun að Vinna Indonesia: Tantangan untuk Menang Irish: Dúshlán a Bhuachan Italian: Concorso per Vincere Japanese: 勝つために挑戦 Kannada: ಗೆಲ್ಲಲು ಸವಾಲು Kazakh: Жеңіске деген Бәсекелестікті Korean: 우승 도전 Lao: ສິ່ງທີ່ທ້າທາຍທີ່ຈະຊະນະ Latvian: Izaicinājums lai Uzvari Lithuanian: Laimėk į Konkursas Luxembourgish: Wibbeler Gewannen Macedonian: Конкуренција за да Победи Malayalam: യുദ്ധം രൂപം Maori: Whakataetae ki Wīni Marathi: स्पर्धा ते विजय Mongolian: Хож нь Сорилт Nepali: जित्न गर्न चुनौती Norwegian: Konkurransen å Vinne Pashto: ارزښتوړى Persian: چالش را به نفع Polish: Konkurowania do Wygrać Portuguese A Vitória Desafio (Brazillian Portuguese), O Prêmio Sigilo (European Portuguese) Punjabi: ਚੁਣੌਤੀ ਨੂੰ ਜਿੱਤ Romanian: Sfidare să Caștige Russian: Конкуренция до Выиграть Serbian: Конкуренција да Освоје Slovak: Konkurenca do Výhra Slovenian: Konkurenca do Zmaga Somali: Badisay ku Tartanka Spanish: Desafio para Ganar (American Spanish), El Premio Sigilo (European Spanish) Swedish: Utmaning å Vinna Tajik: Шубња ба Нафармудаанд Telgu: ఛాలెంజ్ తు విన్ Thai: ความท้าทายที่จะชนะ Turkish: Kazanmak-e doğru Meydan Turkmen: Şol Ýeňiji Ukranian: Конкуренція до Виграти Urdu: مقابلہ جیتنے کے لئے Uzbek: G'alaba qozonish uchun sinab Welsh: Heriau I ennill Yiddish: טשאַלאַנדזש צו געווינען Yoruba: Koju si Bori Shape Battle Arabic: شكل المعركة Armenian: ձեւը պայքար Azerbaijani: Şekli Döyüş Bengali: আকার যুদ্ধ Bosnian: Oblik Bitka Bulgarian: Шейп Бой Chinese: 外形战 Croatian: Bitka na Oblici Czech: Tvar Bitva Danish: Form Kæmp Dutch: Gestalte Strijd Estonian: Kuju Lahing Faroese: Gera Stríða Finnish: Muoto Taistelu French: Forme Lutte Galician: Forma Loita Georgian: ფორმის ბრძოლა German: Kämpfen Formen Greek: Σχήμα Μάχης Hausa: Siffa Yaƙi Hebrew: קרב צורה Hindi: शेप लड़ाई Hungarian: Alak Csata Indonesia: Pertempuran Bentuk Irish: Cruth Cath Italian: Battaglia delle Forme Japanese: 形状の戦い Javanese: Wangun Perang Kannada: ಆಕಾರ ಯುದ್ಧದಲ್ಲಿ Kazakh: Күресте Кескінге Khmer: សមរភូមិរូបរាង Korean: 모양 전투 Lao: ຮົບຮູບຮ່າງ Latvian: Forma Kaujas Lithuanian: Pavidalo Mūšis Luxembourgish: Form Schluecht Macedonian: Обликот Битката Maltese: Forma Battalja Maori: Hanga Whawhai Marathi: आकार लढाई Mongolian: Дүрс Дайн Nepali: आकार युद्धमा Norwegian: Form Slaget Oriya: ଆକୃତି ଯୁଦ୍ଧ Oromo: Bifa Lolo Persian: نبرد شکل Polish: Kształt Bitwa Portuguese: Forma da Batalha (Brazillian Portuguese), Forma Luta (European Portuguese) Punjabi: ਸ਼ਕਲ ਲੜਾਈ Romanian: Formă Luptă Russian: Витва Форм/Фигур Saterland Frisian: Kamp Gestalt Serbian: Oblik Borba Slovak: Tvar Bitka Somali: Qaab Dagaal Sorani Kurdish: جەنگى شێوە Spanish: Batalla de las Formas (American Spanish), Lucha de las Formas (European Spanish) Swahili: Vita Sura Swedish: Form Slaget Tamil: வடிவத்தை போர் Telgu: ఆకారం యుద్ధం Thai: การต่อสู้รูปทรง Turkish: Şekli Savaş Turkmen: Oytak Hokmunde Ukranian: Битва Форм/Фігур Uzbek: Shakl Urush Vietnamese: Trận Hính Welsh: Brwydr Siâp Western Frisian: Foarmje Striid Yiddish: שאַפּע שלאַכט Object Mayhem Afrikaans: Verminking Voorwerp Albanian: Objekt Sakatim Arabic: الفوضى الكائن Armenian: օբյեկտ խեղում Azerbaijani: Obyekt Yaralama Basque: Objektu Korapiloan Belarusian: Аб'ект Погрома Bengali: অবজেক্ট মারপিট Bosnian: Objekt Osakaćenje Bulgarian: Обект Осакатяване Catalan: Objecte Avalot Cebuano: Butang Salad Chinese: 对象混乱 Croatian: Objekt Osakaćenje Czech: Objekt Zmrzačení Danish: Objekt Hærgen Dutch: Object Mayhem Esperanto: Objekto Kripligo Estonian: Objekt Sandistamist Faroese: Uppreistur Lutur Filipino: Kagulo Bagay Finnish: Esine Sekasortoa French: Objet Grabuge Galician: Obxecte de Alvoroço Georgian: დასახიჩრება ობიექტი German: Objekt Körperverletzung Greek: Αντικείμενο Μακελειού Gujarati: ઓબ્જેક્ટ મેહેમ Hebrew: אובייקט המהומה Hindi: ऑब्जेक्ट तबाही Hungarian: Súlyos Testisértés Icelandic: Hlut Uppþot Igbo: Ihe Mmebi Indonesian: Obyek Aniaya Irish: Réad Phortaigh Italian: Caos tra Oggetti Japanese: オブジェクト騒乱 Kannada: ವಸ್ತು ಮೇಹೆಮ್ Kazakh: Нысан Погром Korean: 개체의 신체 상해 Latin: Obiectum Mahemium Latvian: Objekt Sakropļošana Lithuanian: Sužalojimas Objektas Macedonian: Објект Осакатување Malay: Objek Keganasan Malayalam: ഒബ്ജക്റ്റ് അംഗഭംഗം Maltese: Oġġett Irvell Marathi: ऑब्जेक्ट मेहेम Norwegian: Objekt Leven Pashto: څيز ناورين Persian: ضرب وشتم شی Polish: Objekt Okaleczenia Portuguese: Objeto de Alvoroço Romanian: Obiect Schilodire Russian: Объект Погрома Serbian: Objekt Osakaćenje Slovak: Objekt Zmätok Slovenian: Objekt Zločin Spanish: Alboroto de los Objetos (American Spanish), Objeto Alboroto (European Spanish) Swedish: Objekt Förödelse Tamil: பொருள் சகதியில் Telgu: వస్తువు అల్లకల్లోలం Thai: วัตถุทำร้ายร่างกาย Turkish: Nesne Kargaşa Turkmen: Obýekt Gaaýmalaşyk Ukranian: Об'єкт Погром Uzbek: Isyon Narsa Welsh: Anrhefn Gwrthrych Yiddish: כייפעץ מייַהעם Object Universe Afrikaans: Objekt Universum Albanian: Objekt Gjithësi Arabic: الكون كائن Armenian: օբյեկտ տիեզերք Azerbaijani: Obyekt Kainatın Basque: Objektu Unibertso Belarusian: Аб'ект Вселеннай Bengali: অবজেক্ট মহাবিশ্ব Bosnian: Objekt Univerzum Bulgarian: Обект Вселена Catalan: Objecte Univérs Cebuano: Butang Uniberso Chinese: 宇宙物体 Croatian: Objekt Univerzum Czech: Objekt Universa Danish: Objekt Universet Dutch: Object Universum Esperanto: Objekto Universo Estonian: Objekt Universum Faroese: Lutur Alheimur Filipino: Bagay Uniberso Finnish: Objekti Universumi French: Objet Univers Galician: Obxect Universo Georgian: ობიექტის სამყაროს German: Objekt Universum Greek: Αντικείμενο Σύμπαν Gujarati: પદાર્થ બ્રહ્માંડ Hebrew: יקום האובייקטים Hindi: ऑब्जेक्ट ब्रह्मांड Hungarian: Objektum Univerzum Icelandic: Hlut Alheimurinn Interlingua: Objecto Universo Irish: Réad Cruinne Italian: Universo degli Oggetti Japanese: オブジェクトの世界 Javanese: Obyek Semesta Kannada: ವಸ್ತು ಬ್ರಹ್ಮಾಂಡದ Khmer: ចក្រវាឡវត្ថុ Korean: 객체 우주 Kurdish: Armanc Gerdûn Lao: ຈຸດປະສົງຂອງຈັກກະວານ Latin: Obiectum Universum Latvian: Objekt Universs Lithuanian: Objektas Visata Luxembourgish: Objekt Universum Macedonian: Објект Универзум Maltese: Oġġett Univers Marathi: ऑब्जेक्ट विश्वाचा Mirandese: Objecto Ouniberso Nepali: ओब्जेक्ट ब्रह्माण्डको Norwegian: Objekt Universet Papiamento: Opheto Universo Pashto: څيز عالم Persian: جهان شی Polish: Objekt/Obiekt Uniwersum Portuguese: Objeto Universo Punjabi: ਆਬਜੈਕਟ ਬ੍ਰਹਿਮੰਡ Romanian: Obiect Universului Russian: Объект Всёленной/Вселенной Saterland Frisian: Objekt Universum Serbian: Objekt Univerzum Serbo-Croatian: Objekt Univerzum Slovak: Objekt Universa Slovenian: Objekt Univerzum Spanish: Universo de los Objetos Swedish: Objekt Universum Tamil: பொருள் பிரபஞ்சத்தின் Telgu: వస్తువు విశ్వం Thai: จักรวาลวัตถุ Turkish: Obje Unıverse Turkmen: Obýekt Älem-Jahan Ukranian: Об'єкт Вселеннай Urdu: کائنات میں آبجیکٹ Uzbek: Narsa Olam Vietnamese: Vũ trụ Đồ vật Welsh: Gwrthrychau yn y Bydysawd Western Frisian: Ûnderwerp Hielal Yiddish: אָבדזשעקט וניווערסע Yoruba: Ohun Aiye The Strive For The Million Armenian: Է Ձգտում է միլիոն Azerbaijani: Çalışqan üçün ən Milyon Basque: Saiatzen du alde Milioikoa Belarusian: Імкнецеся да за Мільён Долараў Bengali: মিলিয়ন জন্য সংগ্রাম Bosnian: U Težite za Miliona Bulgarian: Стремежът за милион Catalan : Lluitant pel Milió Cebuano: Ang Paningkamot alang sa Milyon Chinese: 在努力为万 Czech: Usilovat o pro Milion Dolarů Danish: De Stræben for det Million Dutch: Streef naar het Miljoen Esperanto: Agadi por la Miliono Estonian: Püüdleme Miljonit Finnish: Pyrkikää Million French: Le S'efforcer pour l'million Georgian: მიისწრაფიან მილიონი German: Die Steben für die Million Greek: Η Προσπάθεια για την Εκατομμύριο Gujarati: આ મિલિયન માટે લડવું Hebrew: לשאוף ל מִילִיוֹן Hindi: लाख के लिए प्रयास करते हैं Hungarian: Törekedjünk a egy millió Icelandic: Kappkosta fyrir milljón Igbo: Gbalịsie ike n'ihi na a nde Indonesian: Berusaha untuk satu juta Italian: La Lotta per il Milione Japanese: 万人のための努力 Kannada: ಒಂದು ಮಿಲಿಯನ್ ಶ್ರಮಿಸಬೇಕು Korean: 백만을 위해 노력 Lao: ສູ້ຊົນສໍາລັບລ້ານ Latin: Contendunt igitur Decies Latvian: Censties par Miljoniem Lithuanian: Siekiame pergalė Viena Milijonas Dolerių Maltese: Il Jistinkaw għall-Miljun Maori: Ko te tohe mo te Miriona Marathi: दशलक्ष प्रयत्नांची पराकाष्ठा Mongolian: Сая төлөө хичээ Nepali: यो पनि लाख लागि प्रयास Norwegian: De Strever for det Million Persian: تلاش برای میلیون Polish: Dążyć do Miliona Portuguese: Se Esforçam para o Milhão Punjabi: ਲੱਖ ਦੇ ਲਈ ਕੋਸ਼ਿਸ਼ ਕਰਦੇ Romanian: Se Luptă pentru a Milionul Russian: Стремление к Миллиону Serbian: Težite Milliona Slovak: Usilovať miliónov Slovenian: Prizadevamo si za milijon Somali: Ayaa ku dadaalnaa Milyan ugu Spanish: El Esfuerzo Para El Millon Swedish: De Sträva för det Million Tamil: மில்லியன் கருவறையில் Telgu: మిలియన్కు పోరాడాలి Thai: มุ่งมั่นสำหรับล้าน Turkish: Milyon için çabala Ukrainian: Боротьба за Мільйон Urdu: ملین کے لئے کوشش Vietnmese: Các Phấn đấu cho Triệu Battle for Isle Sleep Arabic: معركة جزيرة النوم Armenian: Ճակատամարտ համար կղզի քնել Belarusian: Боевой за Спаць Высп Bengali: আইল অব ঘুম জন্য যুদ্ধ Bulgarian: Битката за Айл Съня Chinese: 争斗为岛睡眠 Croatian: Bitka za Otoci Spavanja Czech: Bitvy za Spát Ostrůvek Danish: Slaget om Sove Øen Dutch: Slag voor Isle Slaap Finnish: Taistelu for Uni Islessa French: Bataille pour Sommeil Île Georgian: ბრძოლა ძილის კუნძულები German: Kämpfe für Insel Schlaf Greek: Μάχη για το Νήσο Ύπνος Gujarati: ઇસ્લે સ્લીપ માટે યુદ્ધ Hausa: Yaqin ga Tsibiri Barci Hebrew: קרב על איי השינה Hindi: आइल नींद के लिए लड़ाई Hungarian: Harcolj mert a Alvás Szige Icelandic: Berjast fyrir Eyjunni Svefni Indonesian: Pertempuran untuk Pulau Tidur Irish: Ag Streachailt a Chodladh ar an Oileán Italian: Battaglia per Isle Sleep Japanese: 島に眠るのに苦労 Javanese: Peperangan bwt kanggo Pulo Cilik kang Tentrem Kannada: ನಿದ್ರೆ ದ್ವೀಪದ ಬ್ಯಾಟಲ್ Kazakh: Атыс-шабыс арал үшін ұйықтайды Khmer: ការប្រយុទ្ធសម្រាប់ការកោះគេង Korean: 섬 수면 전투 Latin: Proelium pro Insulæ Somnus Latvian: Cīnās gulēt uz salas Lithuanian: Mūšis dėl Salos Miego Malay: Berjuang untuk Tidur di Pulau Maltese: Ġlieda għall Gżira Rieqed Marathi: आइल झोप साठी लढाई Norwegian: Kjemp for Øy Søvn Pashto: خوب تر لاسه کولو لپاره بيلې Polish: Bojowy za Wysp Spać Portuguese: Batalha para Ilha Sono Punjabi: ਲਈ ਲੜਾਈ ਟਾਪੂ ਨ ਦ ਦਾ Romanian: Luptai pentru Somnului Insulei Russian: Битва за Остров Сна Spanish: Batalla por la Isla Sleep (American Spanish), Pelea para Isla Sueño Swedish: Kämpa för Islen Sömn Thai: ต่อสู้เพื่อเกาะนอน Ukranian: Боротьба за Стрівець Сна Welsh: Brwydr ar gyfer Ynysigau Cwsg Yiddish: שלאַכט פֿאַר ייליץ סליפּ Through the Woods Albanian: Nëpërmjet Pyjeve Arabic: من خلال وودز Armenian: Միջոցով անտառում Basque: Basoan Belarusian: Цераза Лес Bengali: পিপে মাধ্যমে Bosnian: Kroz šumu Bulgarian: Чрези Гората Catalan: A través del bosc Chinese: 穿过森林 Croatian: Kroz šumu Czech: Přes Lesem Danish: Gennem skoven Dutch: Door het Hout Esperanto: Tra la Arboledas Estonian: Läbi metsa Faroese: Við Skógur Finnish: Metsän läpi French: À travers les bois Galician: En Todo o Madeiras Georgian: მეშვეობით ტყეში German: Durch den Wald Greek: Μέσα από τις ξύλα Gujarati: આ વુડ્સ દ્વારા Hebrew: דרך היער Hindi: जंगल के माध्यम से Icelandic: Með sem skóginum Igbo: Site n'ọhịa Indonesian: Melalui Hutan Italian: Attraverso i Boschi Japanese: 森の中を Kannada: ಮೂಲಕ ವುಡ್ಸ್ Korean: 숲을 통해 Kurdish: Daristan Lao: ຜ່ານໄມ້ Latvian: Caur mežā Lithuanian: Per mišką Luxembourgish: Duerch dem Wald Macedonian: Низ шумата Malay: Melalui Hutan Maltese: Permezz tal-imsaġar Norwegian: Gjennom skogen Persian: از طریق جنگل Polish: Poprzez lasy Portuguese: Através das madeiras (Brazillian Portuguese), Ao longo dos madeiras (European Portuguese) Romanian: Prin pădure Russian: Через Лес Saterland Frisian: Truuge die Busk Serbo-Croatian: Širom Šume Slovak: So Lesom Spanish: A Través del Bosque Swedish: Genom skogen Tamil: காடுகளின் வழியாக Thai: ผ่านป่า Turkish: Ile Orman Turkmen: Arkaly Tokaý Ukranian: Через Ліс Vietnamese: Với rừng Welsh: Gyda'r coed Western Frisian: Mei e Bosk Yiddish: מיט די וואַלד Object Land Arabic: الأرض كائن Armenian: օբյեկտ երկիր Azerbaijani: Obyekt Torpaq Basque: Objektu lurrak Bengali: অবজেক্ট জমি Bulgarian: Обект Земя Catalan: Objecte Terra Chinese: 目标土地 Croatian: Objekt zemljišta Czech: Objekt Země Danish: Objekt Jord Dutch: Object Land Estonian: Objekti Maa Faroese: Lutur Land Finnish: Esine Maa French: Objet Terres Galician: Terra Obxecto Georgian: ობიექტის მიწის German: Objekt Land Gujarati: ઑબ્જેક્ટ જમીન Hebrew: ארץ האובייקטים Hindi: वस्तु भूमि Hungarian: Objektum Föld Icelandic: Hlutur Landið Irish: Talamh Réad Italian: Terra degli Oggetti Japanese: オブジェクトの土地 Kazakh: Объект Жер Khmer: ដីវត្ថុ Korean: 개체의 땅 Latin: Objectum Terram Latvian: Objekts Zemes Lithuanian: Objektu Žemė Luxembourgish: Objekt Land Macedonian: Објект Земјиште Malayalam: ഒബ്ജക്റ്റ് ഭൂമി Maltese: Għan art Marathi: ऑब्जेक्ट जमीन Norwegian: Objekt Land Polish: Objekt Ląd Portuguese: Objeto Terra Romanian: Obiect Teren Russian: Земля Объектов Slovenian: Zemljišče Predmet Somali: Dhulka Shey Spanish: Tierra de los Objetos (American Spanish), Mundo Objeto (Castillian Spanish) Swedish: Objekt Land Tamil: பொருள் நிலம் Telgu: ఆబ్జెక్ట్ భూమి Thai: ที่ดินวัตถุ Turkish: Nesne Arazi Ukranian: Об'єкт Землю Yiddish: כייפעץ לאַנד Object Insanity Albanian: Objekt Waansin Arabic: الجنون الكائن Belarusian: Аб'ект Шаленства Bengali: অবজেক্ট বাতুলতা Bosnian: Objekt Ludilo Bulgarian: Обект Лудост Catalan: Objecte Bogeria Chinese: 目标疯狂 Croatian: Objekt Ludilo Czech: Objekt Šílenství Danish: Objekt Sindssyge Dutch: Object Waanzin Estonian: Objekt Vaimuhaigus Finnish: Esine Järjettömyys French: Objet Folie Galician: Obxecto Insania Georgian: ობიექტად არანორმალურობას German: Objekt Wahnsinn Greek: Αντικείμενο παραφροσύνη Hebrew: טירוף אובייקט Hindi: वस्तु पागलपन Hungarian: Objektum Őrület Icelandic: Hlut Geðveiki Indonesian: Obyek Kegilaan Irish: Gealtachta Réad Italian: Insania degli Oggetti Japanese: オブジェクトの狂気 Korean: 개체 광기 Latin: Objectum Insania Latvian: Objekts Ārprāts Lithuanian: Objektas Veiksnumas Macedonian: Објект Лудило Malay: Kegilaan Obyek Maltese: Oġġett Insanitá Maori: Poke Ahanoa Marathi: ऑब्जेक्ट वेडेपणा Nepali: वस्तु पागलपन Norwegian: Objekt Sinssykdom Persian: جنون شی Polish: Obiekt Szaleństwa Portuguese: Objecto Insânia (Brazillan Portuguese), Objeto Insânia (Lusitanian) Romanian: Obiect Nebunie Russian: Объект Безумия Serbian: Objekt Ludilo Slovak: Objekt Šialenstvo Spanish: Objetos Locos Swahili: Kitu Kuchanganyikiwa Swedish: Objekt Vansinne Tamil: பொருள் பைத்தியம் Telgu: ఆబ్జెక్ట్ పిచ్చితనం Thai: บ้าวัตถุ Turkish: Nesne Deli Turkmen: Obýekt Dälilik Ukrainian: Об'єкт Безумство Urdu: آبجیکٹ پاگلپن Uzbek: Obyekti Jinnilik Vietnamese: Sự Cuồng Nhiệt Của Hoạt Hình Welsh: Hwallgofrwydd Gwrthrych Yiddish: אָבדזשעקט מעשוגאַס Object Brawl Belarusian: Аб'ект Бойка Bengali: অবজেক্ট তোলপাড় Bulgarian: Предмет Сбиване Croatian: Objekt Svađa Czech: Objekt Rvačka Danish: Objekt Slagsmål Dutch: Object Ruzie Estonian: Objekt Lõugama Finnish: Esine Rähinä French: Objet Bagarre German: Objekt Schlägerei Greek: Αντικείμενο καυγάς Gujarati: ઑબ્જેક્ટ બોલાચાલી Hebrew: קטטה אובייקט Hindi: वस्तु विवाद Hungarian: Tárgy a Viszály Indonesian: Perselisihan Objek Irish: Easaontas Réad Italian: Zuffa tra Oggetti Japanese: オブジェクト乱闘 Kannada: ವಸ್ತು ಗದ್ದಲ Khmer: ជម្លោះវត្ថុ Korean: 객체 싸움 Lao: ຈຸດປະສົງຂອງການຜິດຖຽງ Latin: Quod Rixa Latvian: Objekts Kautiņš Lithuanian: Objektas Bartis Macedonian: Објектно тепачка Maori: Mea Whawhai Marathi: ऑब्जेक्ट भांडण Norwegian: Objekt Krangle Polish: Obiekt Bijatyka Portuguese: Objecto Briga (Brazillian Portuguese), Objeto Briga (Lusitanian Portuguese) Romanian: Obiectului Certa Russian: Объект Ссоры Serbian: Objekat Tuči Slovenian: Predmet Pretep Spanish: Objeto Reyerta Swahili: Kitu Rabsha Swedish: Objekt Bråk Tamil: பொருள் ஜோகன்ஸ்பெர்க் Telgu: ఆ కలహాలు Thai: การปะทะกันที่ Turkish: Nesne Kapışması Ukrainian: Об'єкт Бійка Urdu: کہ ہنگامہ آرائی Uzbek: Obyekti Janjal Vietnamese: Đồ Vật Đọ Sức Battle For Food Albanian: Beteja për Ushqim Arabic: المعركة من أجل الغذاء Azerbaijani: Ərzaq üçün-ə Döyüş Basque: Elikadura Gudua Belarusian: Бітва за Ежу Bengali: খাদ্য জন্য যুদ্ধ Bosnian: Bitka za Hranu Bulgarian: Битката за Храните Chinese: 争夺食物 Croatian: Bitka za Hranu Czech: Bitva o Jídlo Danish: Kampen for Fødevarer Dutch: Strijd voor Voedsel Esperanto: Batalo por Nutraĵoj Estonian: Eest Võitlemisel Toidu Finnish: Taistelussa Ruoka French: Bataille de pour Bouffe Georgian: ბრძოლა საკვები German: Kampf um Speise Greek: Μάχη για τα Τρόφιμα Gujarati: ફૂડ માટે યુદ્ધ Hebrew: קרב על מזון Hindi: खाद्य के लिए लड़ाई Hungarian: Harc a Élelmiszer Icelandic: Orrusta fyrir Matvæli Indonesian: Pertempuran untuk Makanan Irish: Cath do Bhia Italian: Battaglia per il Cibo Japanese: 食品のための戦 Javanese: Perang kanggo Makanan Kannada: ಆಹಾರ ಬ್ಯಾಟಲ್ Kazakh: Азық-түлік үшін Шайқас Khmer: សមរភូមិសម្រាប់អាហារ Korean: 식품 전투 Lao: ສໍາລັບອາຫານຮົບ Latvian: Cīņa par Pārtikas Lithuanian: Kova dėl maisto Luxembourgish: Kampf fir Liewensmëttel Macedonian: Битка за храна Maltese: Battalja għall-Ikel Marathi: अन्न ही लढाई Mongolian: Хүнс тулаан Nepali: खाद्य लागि लडाई Norwegian: Kampen for Maten Pashto: خواړه ډاډمن ګټل Persian: نبرد برای مواد غذایی Polish: Bitwa o Żywności Portuguese: Batalha da pela Comida (Brazillian Portuguese), Batalha de para Comida (Lusitanian Portuguese) Punjabi: ਫੂਡ ਦੀ ਲੜਾਈ Romanian: Bătălia de pentru Hrană Russian: Битва за Еду Serbian: Bitka za Hranu Slovak: Bitka o Jedlo Slovenian: Bitka za Hrana Spanish: Batalla por Comida (American Spanish), Pelea de Comida (Castillian Spanish) Swahili: Vita kwa ajili ya Chakula Swedish: Batalj för Maten Telgu: ఆహార కోసం యుద్ధం Thai: การต่อสู้เพื่ออาหาร Turkish: Gıda Savaşmak Ukrainian: Битва за Їжу Urdu: کھانے کے لئے جنگ Uzbek: Oziq-ovqat uchun sur Vietnamese: Chiến Đấu Vì Thức Ăn Welsh: Brwydr ar gyfer Bwyd Mystique Island Albanian: Mistikë ishull Arabic: جزيرة الغموض Azerbaijani: Mistik Aylend Basque: Mistika Irla Belarusian: Містык Востраў Bosnian: Mistik Otok Bulgarian: Мистик Айлънд Catalan: Mística Illa Chinese: 奥妙岛 Croatian: Mistika Otok Czech: Mystika Ostrov Danish: Mystiske Øen Dutch: Mystique Island Estonian: Müstitsism Saar Faroese: Lutur Oyggjar av Gáta Finnish: Mystiikkaa Saari French: Île Mystique Galician: Illa Mística German: Mystik Insel Greek: Μυστίκ νησί Gujarati: મિસ્ટીક આઇલેન્ડ Hebrew: המיסטיקה איילנד Hindi: मिस्टिक द्वीप Hungarian: Misztika-Sziget Icelandic: Dulúð Eyja Indonesian: Pulau Mistik Italian: Isola Mistica Japanese: ミスティーク島 Kannada: ಮಿಸ್ಟಿಕ್ ದ್ವೀಪ Kazakh: Мистика Аралы Latvian: Mistika Sala Lithuanian: Mistyk Sala Luxembourgish: Mystik Insel Macedonian: Мистика Остров Norwegian: Mystikk Øya Polish: Mistyka Wyspa Portuguese: Mística Ilha Romanian: Mistică Insulei Russian: Мистический Остров Serbian: Mistikue Ostrvo Slovak: Mystika Ostrov Slovenian: Mistik Otok Spanish: Isla Mística Swedish: Mystiken Ön Telugu: మిస్టిక్ ద్వీపం Thai: เกาะขลัง Turkish: Mistik Adası Ukrainian: Містик Острів Urdu: پراسراریت کو مضبوط جزیرہ Uzbek: Sirlilik Orol Vietnamese: Đảo Thần Bí Welsh: Ynys Dirgelwch Yiddish: מיסטיק אינזל Inanimate Fight-Out Afrikaans: Ontzield Strijduit Albanian: Luftuar pa Jetë Arabic: معركة غير حية من Armenian: Անկենդան Պայքար դուրս Azerbaijani: Cansız Mübarizə Belarusian: Неадушаўлёны Бой-аўт Bosnian: Nežive Borbavan Bulgarian: Неживата биятот Burmese: အဝိညာဏက၏ရန်ပွဲ Catalan: Inanimada de Lluita Chinese: 老成拼出来的 Croatian: Neživa Borba-van Czech: Neživý Boj-ven Danish: Livløse Kampud Dutch: Inanimate Fight-Out Esperanto: Inanimados Luktoel Estonian: Võitle Elutu Finnish: Eloton Taistellaulos French: Inanimée Luttesur Galician: Inanimado Loitafóra Georgian: არაცოცხალი ბრძოლა გარეთ German: Unbelebten Ausfechten Greek: Άψυχο αγώνα έξω Hebrew: מאבק דומם החוצה Hindi: निर्जीव लड़ो और बाहर Hungarian: Élettelen Harcki Icelandic: Bardag Dauð Irish: An Comhrac in Neamhbheo Amach Italian: Combattimento Inanimato Japanese: 無生物ファイト出 Kannada: ನಿರ್ಜೀವ ಫೈಟ್ ಔಟ್ Kazakh: Жансыз Боем Korean: 생명이없는 싸움 아웃 Latvian: Nedzīvs Cīņaveic Lithuanian: Kova Negyvosios Macedonian: Апатичен Борбавон Malayalam: ഏതൊരു യുദ്ധം Maltese: Ġlieda Barra Mill-Inanimata Norwegian: Livløse Kamput Persian: بی جان مبارزه کردن Polish: Walka na Nieożywionej Portuguese: Inanimado de Luta (Brazilian Portuguese), Luta de Inanimado (Lusitanian Portuguese) Punjabi: ਬੇਜਾਨ ਲੜਾਈ ਬਾਹਰ Romanian: Lupta de Neînsuflețit Russian: Битва Неживых на Вылетание Serbian: Neživog Borba-van Slovak: Neživý Boj-von Slovenian: Nežive Bojod Spanish: Lucha de los Inanimados Swedish: Kampen med Intelevande Tajik: Тобеъанд мубориза-берун Tamil: உயிரற்ற போராட்டத்தை Thai: การต่อสู้ที่ไม่มีชีวิตออก Turkish: Cansız Mücadele Ukrainian: Неживий на Боротьба Urdu: اچیتن جنگ سے باہر Uzbek: Jonsiz Janjal Vietnamese: Cuộc Chiến Hoạt Hình Welsh: Difywyd Ymladd-Allan Yiddish: ינאַנאַמאַט קעמפן אויס The Color Challenge Albanian: Sfida Ngjyra Arabic: تحدي اللون Armenian: Է գույնը մարտահրավեր Belarusian: Колер Канкурэнцыя Bosnian: Boja Konkurencija Bulgarian: Цвят на Конкуренцията Burmese: အဆိုပါအရောင်စိန်ခေါ်မှု Chinese: 颜色大赛 Croatian: Boja Natječaj Czech: Barva Soutěž Danish: De Farve Udfordring Dutch: The Color Challenge Estonian: Värv Konkurentsi Finnish: Väri Kilpailu French: Le Couleur Défi Galician: O Cor Desafío German: Die Farbe Herausforderung Greek: Το χρώμα Πρόκληση Hebrew: צבע האתגר Hindi: रंग चैलेंज Hungarian: A Szín Kihívás Icelandic: The Litur Áskorun Indonesian: Tantangan Warna Irish: An Dúshlán Dath Japanese: 色の挑戦 Kazakh: Түс Челлендж Korean: 색상 도전 Latvian: Krāsa Izaicinājums Lithuanian: Spalva Iššūkis Macedonian: Натпреварот боја Malay: Pertandingan Warna Maltese: L-Isfida Kulur Nepali: रंग चुनौती Norwegian: Farge Utfordringen Persian: چالش رنگ Polish: Kolor Wyzwanie Portuguese: O Desafio Cor Romanian: Provocari cu Culori Russian: Соревнование Цветов Serbian: Boja Takmičenje Sinhala: මෙම වර්ණ තරඟය Slovak: Farba Súťaž Spanish: El Desafio del Color Swedish: Färg Tävling Tamil: கலர் போட்டி Thai: การแข่งขันสี Turkish: Renk Yarışması Ukrainian: Кольорова Конкуренція Urdu: رنگین مقابلہ Uzbek: Rang Müsabaka Vietnamese: Thử Thách Của Các Màu Sắc! Welsh: Y Gystadleuaeth Lliw Yiddish: די קאָליר קאַמפּאַטישאַן Object Illusion Arabic: الوهم الكائن Armenian: Օբյեկտի Պատրանք Azerbaijani: Obyekt Illüziya Basque: Objektu Ilusioa Belarusian: Аб'ект Ілюзія Bengali: অবজেক্ট ডেনসিটি Bulgarian: Обект Илюзията Chinese: 幻想对象 Catalan: Objecte Illusió Croatian: Objekt Iluzija Danish: Objekt Illusion Dutch: Object Illusion Estonian: Objekt Illusioon Finnish: Objekt Illusion French: Objet Illusion Galician: Obxecto Ilusión Georgian: ობიექტის ილუზია German: Objekt Illusion Greek: Αντικείμενο Αυταπάτη Gujarati: ઑબ્જેક્ટ ઇલ્યુઝન Hebrew: אשליה אובייקט Hindi: ऑब्जेक्ट माया Hungarian: Objekt a Illúzió Icelandic: Hlut Tálsýn Indonesian: Ilusi Objek Irish: Réad lastaigh Dóibh Italian: Oggetto Illusione Japanese: オブジェクトの錯視 Javanese: Obyek Ilusi Kazakh: Объект Иллюзия Korean: 객체 환상 Latin: Objecto Ilusio Latvian: Objekts Ilūzija Lithuanian: Objekto Iliuzijos Macedonian: Објект Илузија Malay: Objek Ilusi Malayalam: ഒബ്ജക്റ്റ് മിഥ്യയാണ് Maori: Ahanoa Tokonga Marathi: ऑब्जेक्ट मोहजाल Mongolian: Обьектийн Хоосон Хуурмаг Nepali: ओब्जेक्ट भान्ति Norwegian: Objekt Illusion Persian: شیء خیال خام Polish: Obiekt Iluzję Portuguese: Objeto Ilusão Romanian: Obiecte Iluzie Russian: Объект Иллюзия Serbian: Objekat Iluzija Slovak: Objekt Ilúzie Slovenian: Objekt Iluzija Spanish: Ilusión de los Objetos Swedish: Objekt Illusion Tajik: Объекти Хаёл Tamil: பொருளின் பிரமையை Telugu: ఆబ్జెక్ట్ భ్రాంతిని Thai: มายาของวัตถ Turkish: Obje Illüzyon Ukranian: Об'єкт Ілюзія Urdu: شئی وہم Uzbek: Obyekti Illüzyondur Vietnamese: Sự Ảo Giác Của Các Đồ Vật Welsh: Rhith Gwrthrych Yiddish: כייפעץ אילוזיע Yoruba: Ohun Iruju Object Division Afrikaans: Afdeling voorwerp Albanian: divizioni Object Amharic: የነገር ክፍል Italian: Divisione degli Oggetti Romanian:Divisia Objectelor Objects At War Afrikaans: Voorwerpe At War Albanian: Objektet në luftë Arabic: الأشياء في الحرب Armenian: Օբեկտներ պատերազմի Azerbaijani: At War obyektləri Basque: Objektuak War At Belarusian: Аб'екты на вайне Italian: Oggetti in Guerra Spanish: Objetos en Guerra Vietnamese: Đồ Vật Chiến Tranh Excellent Entities Afrikaans: Uitstekende Entiteite Arabic: الكيانات ممتازة Armenian: գերազանց են անձանց Azerbaijani: Əla Öğeleri Belarusian: Цудоўны Прадметаў Bengali: চমৎকার সত্ত্বা Bosnian: Izvrsni Stavke Buglarian: Превъзходен Образуванията Catalan: Excellent Entitats Chinese: 优秀的实体 Croatian: Odličan Stavke Czech: Vynikající Položky Danish: Fremragende Enheder Dutch: Uitstekende Entiteiten Esperanto: Bonega Estaĵoj Estonian: Suurepärase Üksused Filipino: Mahusay na Entidad Finnish: Erinomainen Yhteisöt French: Excellentes Entités Galician: Excelentes Entidades Georgian: შესანიშნავი ნივთები German: Exzellente Entitäten Greek: Άριστο Οντότητες Hebrew: מצוין היישויות Hindi: अपनी उत्कृष्ट संस्थाओं है Hungarian: Kitűnő Tételek Icelandic: Afbragðsgóður Atriði Indonesian: Entitas Unggul Irish: Aonáin den Scoth Italian: Entità Eccellenti Japanese: 優れたエンティティ Kazakh: Тамаша Тауар Korean: 우수한 엔티티 Latvian: Teicamas Preces Lithuanian: Puikus Prekės Macedonian: Извонредни Ентитети Malay: Cemerlang Entiti Malayalam: ഉത്തമം എൻടിറ്റികൾ Maltese: Eċċellenti li Entitajiet Norwegian: Ypperlig Entiteter Persian: بسیار خوب عالی مؤسسات و نهادهای Polish: Doskonałe Przedmiotów Portuguese: Excelentes Entidades Romanian: Sfarsiri Excelente Russian: Превосходные Предметы Slovak: Vynikajúca Entiti Spanish: Entidades Excelentes Swedish: Excellent Entiteter Tajik: Аъло Объектҳои Tamil: நன்று பொருள்கள் Telugu: ఎక్షెలెన్త్ ఎంతితీస్ Thai: ที่ดีเยี่ยมวัตถุ Turkish: Mükemmel Ürün Ukrainian: Відмінно Предмети Urdu: شاندار ہوئی اشیاء Vietnamese: Các đối tượng xuất sắc Welsh: Gwrthrychau Rhagorol Insane Fury Albanian: Tërbim i Lojtur Arabic: جنوني غضب شديد Armenian: խենթ խելացնոր կատաղություն Azerbaijan: Dəngəsər Qəhər Basque: Ondarra Zoro Belarusian: Безумный Фурыя Bengali: উন্মাদ প্রকোপ Bosnian: Ludi Biješ Bulgarian: Полудяла Фюрий Catalan: La Insanamente de Fúria Chinese: 疯狂的暴怒 Croatian: Ludi Bijes Czech: Šíleně z ta Prchlivosti Danish: Sindssyg Vrede Dutch: Insane Furie Esperanto: Dementes Furiozo Estonian: Fuuria Hullumeelsed Finnish: Mielenvikainen Raivotar French: Insane Furie Galician: Fúria de Insano German: Wahnsinnig Wut Greek: Παράφρων Σύσσα Gujarati: પાગલ ફ્યુરી Hebrew: לֹא שָׁפוּי יְצִיאָה מִן הַכֵּלִים Hindi: पगला रोष Hungarian: Elmebeteg Düh Icelandic: Geðveikur Heift Indonesian: Kegeraman Gila Italian: Furia Insana Japanese: 頭がおかしい フューリー Kazakh: Безумным Қатты Ашу Korean: 제정신이 아닌표독스러운 계집 Latin: Insane Furia Latvian: Ārprātīgs Niknumu Lithuanian: Nepakaltinami Tūžmas Macedonian: Лудиот Бес Malay: Gila Keberangan Malayalam: ഭ്രാന്തൻ ക്രോധം Maori: I Haurangi Riri Marathi: वेडा राग Mongolian: Галзуу Байхаа Уур Урьд Nepali: पागल उतेजना Norwegian: Sinssyk Sinne Persian: حدت خشم دیوانه است Polish: Szalony Szał Portuguese: Fúria de Insano Romanian: Furie Nebuna Russian: Безумный Фурия Serbian: Umno Poremećen Jarost Slovak: Šialený Zúrivosť Spanish: Insana Fúria Swedish: Vrede med Sinnessjukdom Tajik: Цазаб Девона Tamil: பைத்தியம் கோபத்திலிருந்து Telugu: పిచ్చి ఫ్యూరీ Thai: ความพิโรธบ้าของ Turkish: Delice Kızgın Kadın Ukrainian: Душевнохворий Лютість Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:BFIS Category:BOTO Category:Anthropomorphic World Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Object Overload Category:Object Mayhem Category:Object Universe Category:Challange to win Category:Object Division Category:Object Havoc Category:Mystique Island